


I see London, I see France...

by ExquisiteRose



Category: Psych
Genre: AU, Embarrassment, Flirting, M/M, cat shenanigans, semi nude lassie, xmas ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.” </p><p>From an awkward first meeting post, which I made xmas-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see London, I see France...

**Author's Note:**

> The awkward au post can be found [here](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/101512015024/awkward-first-meetings-aus). I don't know what made me write this for a xmas fic, tbh. But hey, whatever, hope you guys enjoy it. (: It's posted on my tumblr [here](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/106209847194/i-see-london-i-see-france).
> 
> [My shassie xmas headcanons can be found [here](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/104119738604/shassie-headcanons-4-xmas-edition), if you're interested].
> 
> ❄ Merry Christmas! ❄

Shawn comes back from Gus' house groggy-eyed, sleep deprived, and slightly hung-over; Christmas at the Guster's this year a party full of spiked punch (Shawn's particularly proud of himself for that one) and uncovering old secrets Shawn _wasn't_ particularly proud of.

Gus hadn't been as angry as he would have been if he were sober (too soft and cuddly when drunk, too easily distracted and easily amused to stay angry for long), which was why Shawn had snuck out early this morning to head back to his apartment, before the fireworks really went off. He wanted to let Gus calm down first.

If he thought his apartment would offer less strange confrontations than staying with Gus, however, then he was wrong.

Shawn blinked several times at the scene in front of him, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. How hungover was he? He almost couldn't believe his eyes, wouldn't believe his eyes if his observational skills weren't the one thing he could always rely on.

"Heya, Lassie." His grumpy but extremely attractive neighbor - real life, year-round grinch if there ever was one - was currently chasing Shawn's cat across the small landing of their apartment building's second floor, trying to wrangle a piece of clothing from it. Clad only in a pair of mistletoe boxer-briefs.

Lassiter's head popped up in surprise at Shawn's voice, the cat momentarily forgotten as an embarrassed, full-body blush spread from his pointed ears and stubbled cheeks down his neck and into the thick, impressive thatch of sternum bush. Shawn surpressed any further commentary, waiting for Lassiter to reply as the mistletoe innuendos and pick up lines waited desperately to be said.

Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective of the SBPD, the very embodiment of conservative, uptight repression and stubborn justice, stuttered and moved hesitant hands to cover his nipples in a desperate grab at modesty before he collected himself and tried again. "Your cat is a menace, Spencer."

"Is he really?" Shawn asked. Making small, tutting noises, Shawn called his cat to him, surprised when the cat actually came, picking him up and scratching him behind the ears. He pulled the piece of clothing from his cat's mouth, which he could now see was a pair of present-patterned briefs. Shawn raised an eyebrow as Carlton hurriedly snatched them out of Shawn's hand.

"They were a gift," Carlton explained, splotchy red spots spreading again. The tips of Carlton's ears were as red as tomatoes, and Shawn was surprised by how endearing it was.

"They look nice, be sure to send my thanks." Shawn grinned as Carlton's flush deepened. He considered flirting more, but as Carlton shivered slightly in his semi-nudeness, Shawn decided he'd cut him some slack and save it for another time. He settled for a wave and a teasing, "Ho, ho, ho, Carly," before going into his apartment, leaving a blushing Carlton clutching a pair of briefs to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be a nice present, yo.


End file.
